typicalgmfandomcom-20200213-history
Peren Whitestar
"..I have lived far too long in the bad part of town, now it is time for me to have what others have." - Peren Whitestar at the last time he talked to his friends before walking out of the city. Peren Whitestar, a diligent worker at the local library. From time to time the wanderlust gets to big and he walks out to the wilds and comes back with stories that his writes down and passes around. History has been a big passion of his since he first lay eyes on the big city of The Empire. He wanted to know how the Empire could grow so big in so little time. Appearance Physical traits Peren is a 6ft tall high-elf, with silver-white hair. He has a permanent look about himself that he doesn't trust anyone. His eyes are green flecked with gold. His body is lean from all the wandering he has done. Magic and weapons He has his trusty dagger that he has had since he was little. His magic is something that he doesn't take for granted. Lately he has taken on a Longbow that he is quite good with. Characteristics Personality Traits Flaws He doesn't trust easy. But if you gets his trust just a little then you will always have his. Positive Traits He is quick to defend his home and his books. History Skywall From his early years when he lived in the slum of the city of Skywall. It wasn't a big city, but it had its charm. Then he found a book about magic in the trash and from there on he bought what he could and tried to make a spell work. His first spell Fire Bolt, was to close to burn down his little hideout. From there out he left the city of Skywall and stowaway on a ship that was heading out. The ship When he was found on board the ship, he was given a choice: Work or walk the plank. He was quick to choose work. It didn't take long until he was asking question about everything. The Arrival When he came off the boat he was looking for a place to work. As he was quite intelligent he looked at jobs that he wanted. He soon found himself facing the wrong end of a sword. After that he mistrusted everyone but himself. He worked as a apprentice to the local wizard. At night he would look through his spell book and copy his spells. Soon he was bored and the wanderlust took hold of him again. Wanderlust again He walked out of the city and never looked back at the place where it all came together. He soon found himself in the land of The Empire. Now he was 80 years of age. During his travels he had gotten quite good at using a longbow and a dagger when magic couldn't be used and he had found a small treasure that he was quick to sell. Now that he had some money he was looking for a place to stay. He found a little cottage in the outskirt of the city. He soon found himself bored again and left the cottage. When he came about farther and farther away from the Empire he was quick to be attacked by all kind of beast and bandits. He turned around after he was almost killed and since then he has found himself a job in the local library. From time to time the wanderlust takes hold of him. Then he just walks out the wild and works on his magic.